Autumn Leaves From OZ Trees
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: There's nothing more relaxing than napping amongst the autumn leaves, but with DG nothing stays quiet for too long.


Note From The Author-- My final Halloween story for this year because I can't think of anything for Bones. I hope you enjoy this cute little one shot :)

Disclaimer-- I don't own any of the characters, just my Queen of Hearts costume and Cowboy hat

There was something inherently beautiful and relaxing about an autumn day; and a beautiful autumn day was only made better when you spent it outside, napping under the shade of a tree with leaves falling around you with someone you loved.

Cain should have known that the peace wouldn't last very long. The woman whose head was resting in his lap was by her nature an unpredictable and gregarious creature. Most of the time he loved that part of her just as much as everything else. But when she woke him rather abruptly from a pleasant nap he had a hard time appreciating it.

"Oh my God, I forgot Halloween!" DG sat up straight as an arrow, coming up from Cain's lap so fast that she almost smacked him.

Groaning, he shifted his hat back on his head so he could see her. "You forgot what now?"

She turned so she could look at him with her eyes wide. "I forgot Halloween last year. I've been thinking about what I'd be doing if I were home this time of year and I realized I didn't even remember it last year, and I almost forgot it this year."

Sometimes he completely forgot that she was an Other sider, and other times it was impossible to forget. Rubbing a hand over his face, Cain realized now was a time for the latter. "Darlin' I haven't got a clue what you're talking about, so you're going to have to clarify."

"It's a holiday, and you guys don't have it here."

Cain leaned back against the tree and tilted his hat back so she was still in his line of sight. "What kind of holiday?" he questioned.

DG bounced excitedly for a moment then swung a leg over to straddle him so he couldn't avoid listening to her story. "It's awesome. It's based on something called All Hallows Eve, when the souls of the dead are supposed to be able to walk the earth. The way we celebrated on the other side was by dressing up in costumes and going to parties. Little kids do this thing called trick or treating where they go to around in their costumes to people's houses and get candy."

"What does candy have to do with the souls of the dead?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"I haven't the foggiest, but I loved Halloween! I can't believe I forgot about it," she said, an adorable pout coming over her face.

He couldn't seem to hold back a smile, a state of being that he'd become accustomed to in the time since they'd been together. "I think you were a little too busy learning how to be a princess to worry about an other side holiday sweetheart."

"I know that, but I still can't believe it." Those big blue eyes of hers began to shine, and he knew there was some kind of idea developing in her head, which inevitably meant work for him. "Cain we should bring Halloween to the OZ!"

Cain groaned. "Darlin don't you think you have enough to worry about without this on the pile?"

"No, besides I want to show everyone here something of where I'm from, or where I grew up anyway." She rose up on her knees, rising over him to emphasize her argument. "I want to deck everything out in black and orange and bob for apples and wear an awesome costume."

As much as he loved seeing her excited and enthusiastic, all Cain wanted was to stay lying under that same tree with her in his arms until they were forced inside by the cold or the dark. Taking hold of her hands, he pulled her back into his lap. "Darlin you don't need a costume to be beautiful, you're already there."

"You're trying to distract me," she told him. Still, she nuzzled against him when his hand reached out to cup her cheek.

"Is it working?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded, leaning further into his touch. "Yeah, I'd say so."

"Good, then I'm sure this will be even better." He tugged gently on her hands until she tumbled against him, her legs coming out from under her as he rolled her onto her back. His mouth found hers before she could protest; and the only sound she could make was a contented sigh as he deepened the kiss and everything went a little bit foggy.

Always cautious with her guards placed around discretely, Cain pulled away before either of them started something they wouldn't be able to finish. Instead, he bundled her in his arms and rearranged them so that they she rested against his chest, their legs tangling together. Feeling completely content, he pressed a kiss to her palm, letting his eyes fall closed again.

"Cain?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

Her next words brought out a sigh, though he should have known they were coming. "You're good, but you're not getting out of Halloween."


End file.
